


A Saint of Our Generation

by hotcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime glared down at the collection of bags in his hands containing far more than the one thing they had originally gone out to purchase. “Remind me to make sure we never go shopping at the mall for a simple errand ever again,” he said. “Also, why am I the one carrying all the bags?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saint of Our Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/gifts).



> Jamie asked me for matsuhanaiwaoi so this happened I'm sorry

Hajime glared down at the collection of bags in his hands containing far more than the one thing they had originally gone out to purchase. “Remind me to make sure we never go shopping at the mall for a simple errand ever again,” he said. “Also, why am I the one carrying all the bags?”

Takahiro was the one to sidle up and stroke his arms. “It’s because you’re so strong and manly, Hajime,” he cooed. “I mean, no one wants to see Tooru’s noodle arms struggling to carry them—” he ignored Tooru’s indignant squawk “—and you make it look like it’s nothing!”

“It’s sexy,” Issei agreed.

“I’m sexy!” Tooru whined. “And I _do not_ have noodle arms, Hiro, I can lift you up and you know it!”

“Okay, but,” Takahiro retorted, framing Hajime’s biceps with his hands, “do you have these guns?”

Tooru crossed his arms as his lips slipped into a pout. “I’m too pretty to be burdened by such brutish features,” he sniffed.

“You keep telling yourself that, Tooru,” Issei replied, ruffling his hair.

“Issei!” Tooru squeaked, wiggling away and frantically trying to fix his hair. “Just because the rest of you aren’t pretty doesn’t mean you have to bring me down with you!”

“Issei!” Takahiro cried, falling dramatically into his arms. “Tooru doesn’t think I’m pretty!”

“Don’t worry, I think you’re the prettiest,” Issei reassured him, dipping down for a kiss.

Hajime snorted. “Gross.”

“I’m leaving you all for Bath and Body Works!” Oikawa declared in a shrill voice.

“Oh, damn, we can’t let that happen,” Issei said as he set Takahiro back on his feet. Tooru perked up until Issei spoke again. “That would be irresponsible of us.”

“Yeah, Bath and Body Works doesn’t deserve that,” Takahiro added.

“Hajime!” Tooru cried, throwing himself into his boyfriend’s already-overladen arms. “Why do you let them be so mean to me?”

“Because you deserve it,” Hajime replied, “get off!” But it was too late; both he and Tooru toppled over, the contents of half the bags spilling all over the broad walkway.

Takahiro and Issei were too busy laughing their asses off to be any help, and Tooru was huffily helping Hajime gather their things back into the bags.  “I’m sorry, Hajime, but this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t all so mean to me all the time!”

“Maybe you should make yourself less of an easy target.”

Tooru floundered. “I—just because I can’t beat you guys in arm wrestling—!”

Takahiro laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders. “Aw, come on, Tooru, you know it has nothing to do with arm wrestling.” He grinned. “It’s just because you’re so _cute_ when you get offended!”

“And insult us,” Issei added.

Tooru’s indignant reply lost a large amount of its effect to the brilliant shade of red that his face was now sporting. “You guys insult me first! I am caring and loving and would never do anything without provocation!”

Issei looked unconvinced. “Uh huh.”

“What about yesterday, when you told Issei he would never get a girlfriend if he didn’t do something with his hair?”

“Or last week when you told Takahiro that his disturbing lack of eyebrows made him look like an alien?”

“That was a _compliment!”_

“Or earlier today when you were teasing Hajime about never being able to join our ‘super secret club’ of people over 180cm?” (Even as he said it, though, Takahiro couldn’t help but snicker.)

“Or every time you speak to me?” Hajime suggested, throwing an annoyed look at his giggling boyfriends.

“I say it all out of love!” Tooru insisted. “Well, except for the thing with Hajime. No, actually, that’s because I _especially_ love you.”

“Issei!” Takahiro whined. Issei patted his head.

“We are but mere mortals in the presence of Iwaizumi ‘Guns’ Hajime,” Issei said solemnly. Takahiro nodded in agreement as he pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye.

“I am never going out in public with you three again,” Hajime mumbled as he made his way towards the exit.

“See?” Tooru stage-whispered to his other boyfriends. “He loves us.”

Takahiro shook his head in disbelief. “Truly a saint of our generation.”


End file.
